


Caffè Latte

by NMartin



Series: Doctor Mechanic [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, F/F, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven Reyes, barista in a small but popular coffee shop in town, can't resist a bet. And even less if it involves flirting with older, attractive women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffè Latte

It was early morning, and Raven’s shift had just started. Letting out a yawn, the girl didn’t really care about the long line of hipsters that stood in front of her colleague, a short, dark-haired boy that worked in a rush, handing latte and macchiato coffees to them as she and the last coworker, Octavia, prepared them. The job was tiring, but the girl didn’t mind— she was saving to get pieces for her car, wanting to improve its engine. At six she would open the doors of the cafeteria, a few people entering. At seven, many college students would go there, taking their coffees and leaving quickly to go to class. At eight, the ones who had fallen asleep and the men and women who started working later. The rest of the morning would be peaceful, she knew it..

“A caffè Latte, please.” a woman told the boy, loud enough that the girls heard her. Raven quickly went to prepare it, as mechanically as she had prepared the many others before. _Latte, of course._  That kind of beverage had quickly turned into a popular one in the small cafeteria, being known for the use of natural ingredients. Raven couldn’t even believe she had ended up working in a place like that, having never been able to stand anything but black coffee. The woman was given the coffee and walked to sit in a table next to the window, in a corner that later would be occupied by either a group of blonde teenagers wearing shorts with Uggs and a white tank top with the name of a random city written on it in thick black letters or a couple of teenagers that made sure the other could barely breathe when they said goodbye.

“Have you seen the MILF on table twenty three?” Charlie asked Raven as they swapped places, the barista now taking the orders and charging the clients. The boy had just turned seventeen, and even if the girl wasn’t much older, his hormones made him be attracted to anything that had legs. Raven looked nonchalantly at the table, a brow raising as she smirked. _Well, he’s not wrong._ Truth was, the woman was quite attractive. Long legs, skin slightly tanned, red lips that were tilted into a smile as the woman opened her book and started reading. “Go talk to her! Women are your territory, not mine.” he told her.

“That’s true… I’m sure she’d be into me.”

“Slow down, tigress.”

“Fifty bucks I get her to ask for my number.”

“Ugh, you know I can’t say no to a bet.”

“Pay attention, this is gonna be good.” With a smirk, Raven walked towards the woman’s table and started cleaning the nearing table, thinking of how could she approach the woman. Glancing at her, she smiled and read the title of the book. _The Help_. It gave her a good topic to talk to the woman, having seen the movie just a few days ago. A cloth in her hands and a small smile on her face, she walked towards the woman. “Excuse me, ma’am. I should clean your table.”

“Oh, sorry.” the woman quickly took the coffee cup in her hand, watching Raven. She was in her forties, though the barista wasn’t sure if she was closer to forty than fifty. The slight age marks indicated that it was probably the later.

“May I ask what are you reading, ma’am?” the girl asked curiously as she moved the cloth on the wood of the table, cleaning the coffee marks the previous customer had left.

“ _The Help_.”

“Oh, I’ve seen the movie. Emma Stone was amazing in it, but Viola Davis was the best. Is the book as good as the movie? If it is I might read it then someday, ma’am.” the girl spoke.

“It’s even better than the movie.”

“Books always are better than the movies.” the barista smiled and took another cloth, drying the table and smiling at the woman before daring to sit down opposite to the woman. “I enjoy both though.” she never stop smiling, her brown eyes finding the stranger’s and making the older woman smile. _Step one, catch her attention. Done._

“The way the book exposes the racism these women faced when they worked for white families feels so real as the author describes it, it makes you feel as if you were there with them, seeing what they are going through.”

“I’ll have to buy it then, ma’am.”

“Oh, please…” the woman smiled and leaned back on the chair, crossing her legs and smiling at the girl before taking a sip of her coffee. Brown eyes moved lower, scanning Raven in silence. From her eyes, to her lips and neck, moving down to her chest. Licking her lips, the woman went back to stare at the barista’s eyes. “Don’t call me ma’am. I’m not married.”

“I don’t believe it.”

“You don’t believe it? Why?”

“A beautiful, mature woman like you without a husband? You’re joking.” The woman let a laugh and shook her head, looking down and leaving the cup on the table. Raven smiled and sat down, crossing her arms on the table. _Step two, compliment her. Done, and with amazing results…_ she thought to herself, licking her lips as she saw the woman’s cheeks tainted red. “I’m currently reading _Divergent_ , but it’s not that good as people say.”

“I haven’t heard of it.”

“I thought so. It’s for young adults.”

“Excuse you, are you calling me old?” the woman faked offense, raising a brow and leaning forward. They were face to face now, Raven knowing that they were much closer than it would be appropriate. She could even feel the woman’s breath on her lips. Glancing down at the girl’s lips and licking her own, the woman was subconsciously pondering the idea of kissing her.

“No, ma’am.” the barista teased, standing up and walking away before she had the opportunity to. The woman looked at her with surprise, watching Raven’s body move and biting down on her lip. _Step three, don’t let her have what she wants… And she’ll be yours._ The boy behind the counter pursed his lips, not knowing why the girl was coming back so quickly. A smirk appeared on his face a second later though, thinking that Raven had been rejected. “Don’t say a word, I’m not done with her.” she ordered him, a smug grin on her face as she went back to preparing coffees.

“Hey.” she heard someone nervously say behind her, a voice that she found quite familiar. Turning around she smiled at the woman, who leaned forward on the counter and chewed on her lip with anxiety. “I never got your name.”

Raising a brow, the barista couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “Raven.” she spoke with a grin, leaning on the counter and smirking. “And yours? Since you don’t want me to call you ma’am...”

“Abigail.”

“Nice name, ma’am. Oops.” the girl teased with a cocky smile, stepping back from the counter and then tilting her head. “What can I do for you?” It was obvious that she was teasing now, her last words more like a purr than actually being spoken. That was who Raven was, flirty, extroverted, with a gift to make everything sound way more sexual than she should.

“I would like another caffè Latte.” the woman spoke, opening her purse to take her wallet. “To go, I have to go to work.” the barista nodded, about to turn around but being stopped by the woman’s hand taking her arm. Turning her face with a curious look, Raven saw the woman hesitate for a few seconds before speaking again. “And maybe the cup could have your number written on it?”


End file.
